Recent advances in the production of monoclonal antibodies, using specialized cell fusion techniques, permit the isolation and characterization of extremely specific antibodies to complex antigens. Such antibodies made in response to highly purified calmodulin-activated cGMP phosphodiesterase from brain should be useful for probing functional domains in the enzyme as well as for studies of enzyme localization and regulation at the cellular level.